


Mine

by WritingSoul



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Mentions of canon typical abuse, Oops, Other, Sexual Tension, anyway but, fingers slipped ;), god there's so much, if someone continues this i'll be forever blessed, my friends wanted this, ryuji's possessive, steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: How did you end up like this? Ryuji had uttered the word “mine.”





	Mine

You’re not entirely sure how you come to be making out with Ryuji Sakamoto on his couch at 3 a.m

Actually, scratch that, you are sure.

You and Ryuji had known each other since childhood, and had gone through everything together. Everything, from Kamoshida breaking his leg - to his dad, to his unreturned feelings for Ann in middle school, to just petty little tidbits of drama. The two of you were inseparable, so it made sense that you two would get together one day.

Today just so happened to be that day. The two of you had been out do to some shopping earlier that day - Ryuji’s mom had given him a grocery list and tasked you to go with him, which you had happily agreed to. You’d even paid for parts of the groceries, insisting that this was what you could do to help them both out while they were still getting back on their feet from the consecutive strikes of Ryuji’s father and Kamoshida.

On your way back, someone - you couldn’t remember who, really - had tried to pull what Ryuji called “the moves” on you, to which you had politely asked them to go away. When they had persisted, Ryuji stepped in.

He was most likely - no, was - the reason you couldn’t remember that person’s face. He moved closer and his hand had come out to grasp your hip, pulling you to his side. You squeaked, but he simply gave a meaningful look to the person and said - “Do you really wanna keep flirtin with (Y/N), pal? Because this one is mine.”

You couldn’t remember what happened after that, your face was a nice shade of cherry red and you were stunned. You’d been crushing on Ryuji for years, and while this wasn’t new, it was the first way he’d done it like _this._

_You were his?_

The next thing you’d been aware of, his hand had left your hip and he’d given you a blinding smile. “All done. Ready to go, (Y/N)?”

When you didn’t respond, he tilted his head and blinked at you innocently. “Uh, (Y/N)? Ya okay there?”

Of course you weren’t! Who would be okay after their crush says that?! With an even bigger blush, you realize that your best friend being possessive in a romantic sense had gotten you hot under the collar.

“I’m f-fine. Just wasn’t expecting you to be that intense, is all.” You respond, beginning to walk again. Ryuji falls into step with you, face red.

“Well, he wasn't going to go away if I didn’t,” Ryuji manages, frowning in what seemed to be thought.

Of course that was his reason. It wasn’t as if he actually had feelings for you, he was just doing what any best friend would.

Still, that wasn’t going to stop your racing pulse or your hope. Not at all. Still flustered, you smirk, (E/C) orbs glinting with mischief. “So does that mean if a girl does it to you next time, then I get to call you mine?”

Ryuji chokes on nothing, ears dusting pink.

You laugh. “Relax, Yuji. I’m just teasing you. No need to get so hot under the collar.”

An idea comes to mind suddenly, and your smirk grows even wider. “Unless you _like it_ when I do that,”

Ryuji’s red face snaps towards you. “(Y/N)!”

You just laugh.

* * *

It’s not until you two get to his house and decide that you’ll stay the night that the incident comes up again. Just remembering it has you a flustered mess, so when you two agree to play video games, you grin and agree.

But Ryuji, being Ryuji, just has to fuck with you, doesn’t he?

“Loser has to strip!” He declares, taking your attention from the game. Your face goes red as you glance over at him, but you say nothing. His mother’s already gone out to work, so the two of you are alone.

Without your permission, your mind starts to race. So many things could happen, but you know none of them will.

Or will they? You’re not sure, and you think it’ll be the former.

That doesn’t stop your hope, though.

You lose the first and second matches, discarding both your socks. Ryuji loses the third and fourth, telling you that two can play it that game, and discarding his socks.

Frowning, you shimmy out of your pyjama pants, tossing them to the side. You’re now left in a tank top and shorts, goosebumps arising against your skin. You reposition yourself on the couch, laying against the arm and stretching out, your feet in the blonde’s lap.

To your joy, you win the next match, and off goes Ryuji’s shirt.

He has abs, and before he can start the next match, you voice the thought that’s been on your mind all day. “Hey, Ryuji?”

“Yeah?”

“Why were you so intense earlier?” Your pulse is going a mile a minute, and your feet slip out of his lap as you sit up, looking at him.

“It’s because I like you, ya…” he trails off, mumbling to himself. He thinks you didn’t hear it, but you did.

Your body is finely attuned to the moment. Everything, from the way the air moves around the two of you to the white noise of the air conditioner humming behind you.

“What was that?” You ask quietly, staring at him with a blush painting your cheeks.

He looks up, the expression on his face akin to a deer caught in headlights. “Nothin’!”

No, that wasn’t nothing. You know what you heard. Without thinking, you move, crawling over to him. You’re practically in his lap now, and his breath is warm on your cheeks as you stand on your knees above him. _“It wasn’t nothing. Say it again, Ryuji.”_

“I like you, ok?” He says, staring you dead in the eye. He’s red cheeked, and if your hand found his pulse point, he’d most likely have a pulse that was at the same speed as yours, if not faster. You give a flirty smile in response, not knowing where this boldness is coming from. Your hands go to his cheeks. “Good,” you whisper, “because I like you, too.”

The next thing that you know, his lips are on yours. It’s everything you’ve ever dreamed of, and butterflies take off in your stomach, making your heart flutter. At the same time, there’s a steady heat building in you, and you’re not entirely sure what to do about it.

Ryuji’s body answers that for you, and your lips part from his with a gasp as you realize what you want. Seemingly, without his permission, a growl rises in the back of his throat.

You aren’t on your knees anymore, now you’re sitting firmly in his lap. A seductive glance is given his way, and you know what you’re doing to him. You can read your best friend like a book.

_“You’re mine now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a flithy sinner. Written for my buds, because they wanted Ryuji sin.  
> I’m a sinner.  
> Dirty sinner.  
> Also, maybe leave a comment/review? It helps a lot more than you’d think!


End file.
